a k u r o k u xmemoriesx
by AngelKairi
Summary: -the pyromaniac & the one who made him feel.- 22. --pizzeria of love-- Making out with the delivery guy was old. Snaring the chef, on the other hand... -Happy Valentine's Day!-
1. c h e m i c a l romance

**Word_count_: **239  
**Dedi_cation_: **_Raccoon48_

**c h **e** m **_i_** c **a **_l_** ._romance_

He hardly dared to move, at times like these. These time,when his pulse raced; his breath came erratically; his flesh tingled. Whenever he was near, it happened. Whenever Axel was near.

**h**ea**_t +_**a**n**_y__**t**_**h**_in_**g** >**c h **e** m **_i_** c **a **_l_** _.reaction_

He figured, then, that heat included fire. Axel wielded fire; it was part of him, part of his wicked green eyes, his strong, tense muscles, his animated voice, his gentle, caressing touches that Roxas _felt _as wildfire.

**h**ea**_t +_**o**x**_y_**g**e_n >_._combustion_

It explained whythe kisses were so searing, and left him gasping for breath and control. The kisses were always so unexpected. Axel would simply stride up to his smaller sandy-haired friend, grasp his chin and press his mouth against his own fiercely, as though with an insatiable desire. His kisses were always so demanding, always wanting more; as though the pyromaniac part of him was craving the fire that came from intimate contact. They always left Axel looking hungry and panting, Roxas weak-kneed and glad.

It wasn't always that way, of course: sometimes the taller man would simply _be _there, his arms around his waist and his lips at his neck. Then was more sweetness than demands, but no less passion.

He supposed that this made this whirlwind romance of theirs a chemical romance: Axel was fire, and it and he infused Roxas.

**h**ea**_t +_****p**a**ss**_ion >_**c h **e** m **_i_** c **a **_l_** ._romance

* * *

_

Actually inspired by The Used, not My Chemical Romance as many of you would assume :snicker: The song inspiration was 'Take It Away'. Most, if not all of this collection will be inspired by The Used and similar bands. And when it comes to inspiration, I've decided akuroku is the OTP- every idea that comes to my head I've realized I can use for these drabbles. If you could see my writing book right now… it's overloaded with phrases from songs that can work well with this pairing xDDD

Well. Please R&R- Tally loves reviews. And this is dedicated because it's the birthday of one of my most loved buddehs. Happy birthday to Andy, love ye muchos! && You know what Tally's realised? Equals signs don't work well on here. _:pouts:_

Ciao!

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


	2. do you b e l i e v e ?

**Word_count:_**256  
**Dedi_cation:_**_ **Astaldotholwen**_

_do you believe in_ **: a n g e l s ?**

"Hey Axel," the sandy-haired youth asked casually, "Do you believe in God?"

Flopped on his stomach, the redhead considered a moment. "I don't think so. I believe in _something, _and a place like heaven, if that counts."

"Oh." Roxas yawned.

All was peaceful for a while, then:

"What about angels? Do you believe in angels?"

Green eyes sparkled and a fine hand caressed the inquisitive boy's cheek. "Angels like you? I guess so."

He smiled, but persisted. "You know what I mean, Axel."

Axel's lip twisted in concentration. "I never really thought about it. I suppose there'd have to be angels, to take care of heaven and all."

"Do you think I can go to heaven?"

He sounded so wistful that his older, taller friend snuffed a laugh and rolled over onto his back, black leather coat easily shedding tiny blades of green that tried to stick to him. "You'd probably have to ask the angels." He said, then added teasingly. "I can't say they'd take you, though. You've done some pretty naughty things in your time."

Roxas' smile reached his blue eyes this time, becoming playful. He placed a hand on his lover's belly, tickling gently. "Naughty things like this, you mean?"

Axel's smile grew to match his friend's. "Exactly." He pulled his companion's head down for a long kiss.

**a n g e l s :** _do exist_

Roxas asked yet again, later, lying on his back beside his friend. "Can I get to heaven?"

"Dunno. You could probably ask the devil, though – ouch."

* * *

Haha. This was just amusing to write. Can't you just picture the conversation between them? And this is basically religious musings… and how I feel about it. I think this is how Axel would feel about it too though, and Roxas. Inspiration was… "Cut-Up Angels" from The Used, again. Only the word angels though. Heh. So ya. Second one is for Candace. Coz she's love. A pink Riku? How can anyone not love her? _:snicker:_

Ciao!

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


	3. p r e t t y when drunk

**Word_count:_** 255  
**Dedi_cation:_** Chigai

**- **p r _e_ **t t** y _when_ **drunk** -

The boy was, quite obviously, staggering drunk. He saluted the startled red-garbed man behind the counter, eyeing the rack of keys behind him.

"'Aff you sheen mah friend?" Came his ridiculously alcohol-slurred speech. "He'sh abou' sho tall-" the boy waved a hand vaguely over his head "-an' he'sh got red 'air… black… eyesh… an' a long, long green coat, shee?" He gave a tipsy little twirl, nearly toppling over. "Like mine."

**-**_Oh, yep. He was_ **drunk**_ all right._ **-**

"He said he'd meet me here… he prob'ly got room… thirteen… or… eight… ro shomething like that. Uh… prob'ly under the name o' Axel Flame… or or…" His ramblings slowly came to a halt as a black-covered arm snuck about his waist and his friend leaned his chin over his shoulder.

"Oh," the drunken youth said, suddenly winking one of his bright blue eyes at the hotel manager. In a worldly air, he proclaimed, "I'sh alright, everybody – I found him." He didn't object when his friend slung one arm over his shoulder and hauled him down the hallway.

"I've got it from here," the taller one called down the suddenly quiet hall. "And we are not to be disturbed, got that? My friend here needs to recover."

There were some doubts as to how much rest there would be as the smaller planted a clumsy kiss on the other's cheek, who grinned down briefly at him before slipping in sideways through an open door.

**- drunk** wasn't necessarily a _bad_ thing. **-  
- &&** Roxas made a _very pretty_ **drunk**. **-**

* * *

LOL. Ahahahah.So there you have it. Dedicated to **Chigai **– and by the way everybody, all reviewers get a dedication at one time or another. Next one is for **Miyori, **actually. Well.xD Hope you enjoy it! This… well, it reminds me of Candace. Probably because she's always talking about her little drinking times. In reviews, no less. :P 

But anyways; on the subject of **Chigai**, please everyone read her fic _"The Fallen"._ The best akuroku I've read yet. Much better than these xD. And so very funny. It's seriously amazing.

Inspiration for this one? I'm not sure. Probably a Candace tale or something... _:giggles:_

Ciao!

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


	4. w h e r e you want to be

**Word_count:_** 192  
**Dedi_cation:_** Miyori

**w** **_h_** _e_ **r** _e_ _you_ **want** to _be_

**"Roxas."**

Larxene's voice sounded far away; he made an effort to look up, look up and smile vaguely at her. She actually appeared to be concerned. Genuinely concerned – it would have touched him, had he not been thinking of one thing and one thing only as he sat there, gazing off into another world.

She spoke again.

**"Do you really want to be here?"**

It must've looked odd, he realised absently, she kneeling in the middle of a bare room, beside a chair in the centre he was seated upon, the usual black trenchcoats dark and unusual against the plain wooden walls and floor and a massive bag beside him…

"No," he said.

No was such a simple word. So small it was hard to believe it had any meaning.

"- where you want to be?"

Her blue eyes were fiercely focused on his. He thought, off-handedly, that Larxene really was a good, caring person sometimes. He'd caught the gist of her last phrase and gave her a determined, if cloudy, smile.

_– _"_Is this where you want to be?"–  
__– __No. __I want to be . . .– _

---"Wherever Axel is."

* * *

Taking Back Sunday inspired this time: _so pace these stairs to your apartment like it's where you want to / where you want to / where you want to be. _Yup. Lovely song. And for my buddy Felia, because as I said every reviewer gets a drabble dedicated to them, and Fel adores her angst xD Very short one this time, but I think it had maybe more impact that way? Haha, hope you all enjoyed. It was muchos fun to write. And yeah – Axel's just left without Roxas, and Larxene knows that this'll rip the whole relationship apart, not just between the two of them, but between Axel and Roxas and anyone else they know. She's not all bad… xP 

Ciao!

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


	5. so much m o r e

**Word_count:_** 252  
**Dedi_cation:_** Rikaori

**so much m **_o_** _r_ **e

Needless to say, everyone was shocked when Axel met Roxas.

There was no shouting.  
No arguing.  
No poof of smoke, and bits of Roxas floating to the floor.

It was pretty uneventful, actually.

So it took a long time for people to realise that they were actually firm friends. They were still getting over the surprise of Axel not _doing _something to somebody he'd just met. Especially a co-worker.

It almost wasn't unusual to see a small, sand-topped black shape shadowing the taller, familiar flame-topped black one, going about the halls of Castle Oblivion.

And so, it gradually came to the notice of the other members of the Organisation that Axel and the new kid, Roxas, were, well, _inseparable._

They sat together.  
They ate together.  
They fished together.  
They played backgammon together.  
They watched _Big Brother XIII _together.  
They cooked together.  
They swam together.  
They set fire to things together.  
They dusted together.  
They sparred together.  
Hell, they even _talked _together.

And civil talking wasn't one of the green-eyed man's strong points.

Everywhere Axel went, Roxas went too.

"He's like your own trained pet monkey!" Demyx joked, not seeing Axel's usually fierce face grow even more ferocious at the slight to his new friend.

"You've got your own mini-me!" Larxene laughed one night at dinner, inspecting her nails and seeming to be in a good mood for once.

Axel laughed at that.

Roxas, seated beside him, only smiled softly, looking at the table before him.

he was **so much** _more_ than that.

* * *

For Rii-chan. Because I love you so much, and I'm glad we talked today, and you are such a pervert even if I came up with the idea first, and because you reviewed, of course. This kinda reminds me of Candace, though. I'm an idiot. I mean, co-worker... xDDD But how was it? And remember; review and you get a Roxas plushie and a dedication! And Felia: cheer up soon, remember Tally's here for you and will always love you...

Ciao!

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


	6. a l o n e with me

**Word_count:_** 361  
**Dedi_cation:_** .pankeekii  


**_a_ l _o_ n _e_** **w_i_th me**

Axel growled. He seemed like a wild animal at that moment, flaming hair even messier than usual, green eyes alight with a strange fire. "You," he shouted hoarsely to the slight boy who stood before him defiantly, "you should just get away!"

The boy stood his ground, fists clenched as he glared at his friend towering over him. "No!" he yelled back, raising his voice over a loud crack of thunder. "You're not going anywhere without me!"

There was a sharp smack, clearly audible in the break between clashes. The boy's cheek smarted and tears sprang to his eyes; Axel had overbright eyes too, but leant down and hissed, "Try me," into his young partner's ear. The taller stalked the few metres to the door and yanked it open; rain lashed in but he ignored it and pushed out into the savage storm.

Momentarily stunned by the unexpected blow, the blue-eyed boy dashed out after him, catching him easily with a speed born of desperation.

Determined, he tackled the older man about the waist, bringing him down. They both lay for a moment, panting for breath in a muddy puddle – of all the places to fall, this was probably the driest – just out of range of the warm yellow light spilling from the marble building behind them.

Axel didn't take long to recover, roughly pushing the smaller form off as he sat up. "What the fuck was that for, Roxas?" he shouted over the fury of the weather.

Roxas got to his knees, sandy hair already plastered to his forehead. "I told you!" he screamed back at the redheaded pyro. "I'm not letting you go!" As if to prove his point, he threw himself forward, wrapping both arms around the black torso and tucking his head into the other's chest.

"Get off! I'm going _alone!_"

"Alone with _me!_"

The wind howled in the darkness, and the two drenched figures didn't move.

* * *

x.xI think I've lost my touch. This sucked. So very much. And I'm dying. Not pretteh. Uh, Morgan, I'll reply soon okay? I'm just kinda tied up with life right now... or surviving x.x But I swear, this thing should have been edited so much. It was really bad. But total Andy-inspiration here, and Lord of the Rings: the "I'm going alone, Sam!" "I know! And I'm going with you!" and of course Raccoon48's "I want to be alone!" "Alone with me!"

Kchah. I should really stumble off to bed now... I'm sorry for such a cruddy update _:bows apologetically:_ It was really bad, I know... I'm just dead. Perhaps 'twill be edited someday (god I hope so).Well, I'll talk later to everyone - hah, yeah, I'm open to friend offerings... and I just randomly had to say that. For Aiko - sorry, girl, that's just what I love to call you :_glompage:_

Beh. Ciao...

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


	7. r a m b l ings :part one

**Word_count:_** 445  
**Dedi_cation: _**Wolf Fangs

**r _a_ m** b** l ._i_ng_s_**

It was ridiculously easy to infiltrate Axel's bedroom; Larxene had simply picked the lock and Roxas had sidled through the shadows to where the redhead lay tangled in – Roxas blinked – purple sheets. _I didn't even know he liked purple…_

As he took a seat silently beside the sleeping pyromaniac – there seemed to be a stool beside the bed just waiting for his use – he had to laugh at the memory of Larxene's words.

"_Don't you dare come out of that room until you've worked it out!" She hissed. Behind her, burly Lexaeus nodded agreement; _Neanderthal, _Roxas thought, amused. He liked Lexaeus, but it was… irritating, sometimes, just how slow he could be._

But he'd been as curious as the rest of the Order were, curious about what made his best friend tick. It was a common, unspoken question that was often discussed; everybody knew that Axel was crazy, just not what drove him there.

**O**f c**o**urse, **that** was  
s**o**mething **everybody** wanted t**o** _kn_**o**_w._

He was also the smallest, and the logical choice to try and find out as he was the most likely to escape in one piece if Axel should wake up unexpectedly.

He figured he shouldn't have been surprised that the sadistic lightning-wielding blonde was willing to disturb her beauty sleep at four in the morning just to find out something against Axel. Larxene _lived _for blackmailing situations.

Roxas snuffed a smile at remembering the priceless look on the blonde's face when Marluxia had grumbled at how much the eighth member had talked in his sleep the previous night – he then suppressed his own mixed feelings at what that must've meant the two had been doing…

The train of thought and his heart stopped instantly as the man turned in his bed, muttering. Forcing himself to breathe again, the sandy-haired youth leaned in to hear the words, and nearly fell off his stool in silent laughter.

"Giant chickens… shoot the damn chocobo already!" Axel snarled, then swore. Roxas shoved his fist in his mouth, desperately preventing sound from escaping.

A smile settled on the sleeping man's face suddenly. "Better," he continued, "Koala… cookies… mmm! Thankyou!" He squealed like a small child, reaching out and hugging the first thing that came into his grasp.

Damn. Roxas shouldn't have moved in so close. His black-sleeved arm was now trapped in a grip of steel.

**>> D _a _m** n

"Ugh… teddy… warm!" The man murmured. The changes in his expression were astonishing, and would have been hilarious had not Roxas been caught in a rather difficult dilemma.

He knew that if Axel woke up, he'd rather be dead already than face the redhead's unpredictable wrath.

* * *

Well, that is part one done! And gods, I nearly had a heart attack when I checked the name "TwistedLullabies" and was like 'awhoah she's not there kthxbai'... Haha. But then I checked the review and it came up "Twisted Lullabies" and she's switched back to** Wolf Fangs**... so heart attack over. God though girl - don't do that to me! Everyone's changing their names lately... :sigh: Well, this one will be continued! And I made extra sure to insert the iminonaka, Morgan... xDDD In a review, the girl tried naming my little centred bits, and I think we've settled on iminonaka... random, no? Ah, and the italics are flashbacks... 

Well, ciao!

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


	8. r a m b l ings :part two

**Word_count: _**358 (discounting intro)  
**Dedication:** roysriza

**r _a_ m** b** l ._i_ng_s_**

"_Ugh… teddy… warm!" The man murmured. The changes in his expression were astonishing, and would have been hilarious had not Roxas been caught in a rather difficult dilemma._

_He knew that if Axel woke up, he'd rather be dead already than face the redhead's unpredictable wrath._

Desperately, he blew gently on the ear just peeking out of red spikes. He'd done it before to Axel during the day, when Axel had had his eyes closed; he therefore knew his first reaction was to swat at his ear.

The sleeper did so with a sigh, catching Roxas across the cheek with the arm he flung out. "Stop it, Roxas…" the following chuckle sounded eerie in the shocked silence.

"Come on, Roxas… you never do anything with me…" the arms still wrapped around Roxas's own tugged pathetically at the leather sleeve. "Come with me… let's go on a date… it'll be fun!"

"Fun, my ass!" Roxas snarled finally, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be undercover. Her jerked his arm out of Axel's hold. "What the _hell,_ Axel!"

A glimmer of green in the darkness; Axel's feline features seemed dangerously still all of a sudden. "What are you doing in my bedroom, Roxas?" The older of the two asked with thinly veiled malice.

"Answer my question first!" Roxas snapped. His mind registered dimly that he _really _needed sleep; he pushed the thought away. "What were you dreaming about?"

Brilliant emerald eyes narrowed in a porcelain white face. "What?"

_"You_ **he_a_rd** _me!__"_

"Touche. Yeah. Well. You, actually."

"**W**_h_**_a_t**?"

A slim hand ran through red spikes. "Roxas, it's too early for this. Hop into bed and go to sleep." He even had the audacity to throw back the lilac sheets.

"Wha – _no_! God… just tell me what drives you crazy and I'll get out of here."

Even in the darkness the redhead's gaze was piercing. "What drives me crazy?"

"The others want to know." The blue-eyed boy retorted defiantly.

"Well, you, of course-"

"**S**_t**o**p j**o**_**k**_i**ng**_!"

"But it _is_ you, Roxas." A languid yawn followed this simple statement, and a hand snuck up to caress his younger friend's cheek.

Shock. Not moving. Axel definitely had the upper hand.

Larxene gaped as a small fair-haired shape flew past her in the hallway. Axel appeared in his doorway, watching the figure fondly. "I think I scared him away," he told the blonde ruefully. A small smile played across his lips.

* * *

xD The iminonaka in this chapter are all Roxas's random little parts of denial. Poor kid, eh. For **roysriza** because one of this reviewer's latest reviews mentioned that it had been their birthday (I'm guessing you're female, xD since Riza's a gal). Uh. Yup. So, how'd y'all like this...? The next one's for** Sonora Faye, **one of those people I just love talking to even though I haven't officially met her... I'll read your new fics soon, I'm just trying to catch up with everything in my inbox...

Ciao!

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


	9. the m e e t i n g

**Word_count:_** 247  
**Dedi_cation:_** Sonora Faye

**_>>_ _the_ m e e t_ i_** n** g.**

It was an anti-climax, as far as Larxene was concerned.

She'd dragged the slightly shy but pretty amiable new kid through dozens of twisting white corridors until she'd reached Axel's closed door, smirking maliciously as she rapped on the bedroom door with one hand. The other held the left bicep of the new kid.

She continued smirking as she heard her co-worker stumble from his bed to the door across the room, and quickly wiped her face of any emotions as he yanked it open, bleary-eyed.

"Axel," she said, in a bright, sing-song voice, shoving the new kid forward, "this is Roxas."

The she waited with bated breath for the explosion to come.

Axel blinked, confused at the sandy-haired kid gazing up at him, already outfitted with black Organisation attire.

He blinked again, and raised an eyebrow at the kid, shifting the same quizzical glance to Larxene. "…So?" There was no anger whatsoever in his voice.

She pouted. The highlight of her morning had just been ruined.

Axel looked back down. The boy was still watching him with big blue eyes. He stuck a hand out, which the kid took. "Hey. I'm Axel." He said, blinking again. "Just wait a minute while I go get dressed, right? I'll be right with you." He didn't wait for the kid's rapid nod, or his co-worker's grumpy sigh as she settled huffily against a pillar to wait.

_There was_ **no way**_ he was_ going to get angry _with_ **this**_ kid._

* * *

XD I thought this portrayed their relationship perfectly. I mean, Larx trying to get a bit of emotion out of Axel using Roxas, and Axel realising that he just couldn't yell at someone so adorable. Until he gets to know him, that is... ah, hai, for Sona! _:le glompage:_

Ciao! Reviews loved, grazie!

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


	10. a w k w a r d ness

**Word_count:_** 419  
**Dedi_cation:_** c a r a m e r u

_a_ **w** k **w** _a_ r d _.ness_

Things were nervous between them for a while.

Whenever reruns of _The O.C._ were on, both Roxas and Axel would colour at the sight of Princess Sparkle and the mention of nosegrazes. Especially those 'sexually charged' ones.

At the table, Roxas would hurriedly find a seat away from the flame-haired man, blue eyes downcast, while Axel in turn would pretend to ignore him and the curious glances directed his way by the rest of the order.

Axel's infamous temper seemed to be flaring up even more than usual as of late, and Roxas was quieter than ever.

If by accident they touched, there would be no more interaction between the two for the rest of the day.

An uncomfortable silence accompanied the pair at all times; and yet despite all this, they were always doing all their tasks together, always holding themselves aloof from the others. It was enough that the moment the duo silently left the living room to go to their rooms late at night, Marluxia would release an explosive sigh, Larxene would facepalm, and Demyx would groan – every single time – "The sexual tension is killing me!" It was a common ritual for several weeks, and although they all knew what was going on, no one could work out how it had begun. Not even Axel and Roxas knew.

Things all came to a head one day though, as was bound to happen.

That day, Roxas was silently trailing Axel, a mere step behind, through almost blindingly white halls in the east wing of Castle Oblivion.

Axel was increasingly tense, the small teen noticed, with each turn they took. Several times they nearly locked gazes, and each time the green eyes darted away first.

Then suddenly, they rounded another corner, and Axel stopped suddenly – so suddenly that Roxas actually threw himself to the side against the wall to avoid tumbling into his friend.

Axel spun on his heel ready to say something, only to see Roxas pressed up against a wall, breathing hard. Ahaha. Not good for Axel's control, seeing his friend in such a state in a deserted corridor. Axel's reaction was immediate and unthinking, and went something like this:

**>>jump.  
>>lunge.  
>>grope.**

A bit of smothering came in, too.

Roxas didn't object. He wouldn't if he could have anyway – he was a very sensitive person, and didn't like to hurt his friends' feelings.

He was very sensitive in more ways than one, though, and that made it impossible for him to do anything but gasp.

* * *

There we have it. I'm so sorry it took me so long; I didn't mean to leave it for this long, honest! Although my friend returned tody and talking to her and her fangirliness prompted me to post this, such as it is, because i know I left it way too long. Haha. And. Um. I think this could've done with a bitmore editing, but for the life of me I couldn't think of what. This one's forHana-chan! Enjoy! Dot._:grins: _Review for a free akuroku toy! Oh god. That just sounds so wrong. But yeah. I'm aiming for 6000 hits with this one! Come help me! 

Ciao!

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


	11. l o s t and f o u n d

**Word_count:_** 446  
**Dedi_cation:_** Darkness-Heart

**--------** _x._** l.o.s.t** and** f.o.u.n.d**

Photos are great, but they aren't everything. They can't be everything, if they're not the real thing. Right? No matter how much they make you smile or weep as you look back on them, you know that it's only a memory. A copy, a fake, a less real version of that treasured time.

And don't you hate when you have to do everything short of posting up Lost and Missing posters everywhere to find the thing you want the most, or maybe even a Wanted ad in the paper? Life shouldn't be that hard, but it is.

In the end, though, it didn't actually take so much. It was the way it always is – just a matter of being in the right place at the right time. Or maybe the right place at the wrong time, or the wrong place at the wrong time, or the wrong place at the right time.

**Whatever.**

The point is, he was simply there. This was real living-for-the-moment type stuff; wind blowing the black hems of the coats any which way, a smaller figure panting hard and tiny bead of perspiration on his forehead, fair hair disheveled and the object of his blue-eyed scrutiny faced away at the end of a bare back street.

See? The picture perfect moment? It couldn't have been planned. Never. Once in a lifetime; a part practiced over and over again just to get it right for the camera – no. This was the real deal. It would have looked great on film, but no one was thinking of that at the time. It was just one of those things.

**"…Axel?"**

Look now, he's so timid and shy. But see, the taller, thin to the point of breaking one has turned, and his blazing green eyes have a spark of pain, one that isn't meant to be there, and he tries to cover it over with long red spikes of hair, but the little one, a few metres from him, he isn't taking any of that, no he's not. No, what he's doing is flying into the other's arms, muffling his face in the other's black-clad chest, arms wrapped tightly around his torso, and the other can't help but hug back.

**"I knew I'd find you again…"**

And that one there, it seems like it should have been the taller one's line, it seems more fit to be his burden than that of a slight innocent-looking teen, but that still came from the smaller one. The taller redhead, Axel, he just looks down at that head of sandy hair and murmurs, softly as the wind, "I'm sorry…"

But at least they shouldn't need those photos anymore.

* * *

Hmmm. This is for **Darkness-Heart**, and I'm guessing that you're the same logged on and off? Use the same name, I mean? Ahh. Yes. Anyways. Enjoy it! And this one; it's Roxas finding Axel instead of the other way around. Why? Because I wanted it that way. And because they're usually Axel running after Roxas. In fact, I do a lot of Roxas heading out to get Axel… 

And huzzah. I just had to say it. I finally got in contact with my little sister, one who I first met when I was seven and haven't heard from since (and jeebers, I'm now sixteen xD). So I'm uber-happy about that. I can't wait to meet her again – I miss her so much! Now all that remains is to get in touch with the rest of the family and all my dear friends xDDD Andy, I'm so visiting you on the way to see my sister :P

Ciao!

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


	12. s t r a n g e playgroup

**Word_count:_** 491  
**Dedi_cation:_** JokesterAms

**_s.t.r.a.n.g.e_ play**group.

It's crazy. It's hectic. The mere mention of it sends a chill of horror and yet wonder throughout many, at least when it's relating to their younger charges. And the younger members of the population adore it.

Free time.

Over in the corner, Larxene is busy insisting that her yellow hair does indeed match her pink and purple tights to a snorting little Zexion. Demyx strums wildly at the nonexistent strings of a tiny red plastic guitar with all the flair of a rock star, while Xigbar cackles delightedly at the game of cops and robbers he's playing with Xenmas and Xaldin – the latter is dangling precariously from the top of a cabinet.

In an isolated corner, face studiously screwed up, a small Vexen carefully tips some green liquid into a tiny beaker containing a red potion, smirking with satisfaction when it turns purple, while an Indian chief – Lexaeus in disguise – scratches his head in puzzlement with the hand not holding a tomahawk.

Saix is lying under a sheet cubby that looks very fragile – of course, he's used his favourite moon-and-stars blanket for such an operation. He refuses to come out of the dark there, or let anyone in until free time is over. Noting this challenge, a scowling Luxord spends most of his free time sneaking about trying to find an entrance, and attempting to bribe sulky Saix when he can't get past the boy's guard. Marluxia sits on a big chair, giggling at the pathetic efforts of Luxord, and occasionally voicing his encouragement while gesturing with a little plastic scythe – he refuses to let it go.

Then there's the two who are finger-painting. One big sheet of paper is entirely red, orange and yellow, with two tiny figures painstakingly painted in black on it. The other is just getting the finishing touches applied by its focused owner; so focused that his pink tongue hangs out one corner of his mouth in concentration. His mate is just sitting back and watching now – it's always interesting to see what Roxas will draw this time – last time it was a boy who looked so very much like Roxas, but who he stubbornly swore wasn't. This time, it's a big circle with lots of people on it – Axel can see that same strange boy appearing again, and grey and black and white all about the circle. Two keys are on either side of the circle.

Those two are so close – inexplicably intertwined, their lives seem, a puzzle to the owner of the small playgroup. They're only two of a motley group, but they're probably the strangest two, Aerith concludes with a small smile when Axel takes Roxas' hand once the young boy has completed his artwork and they toddle over to a table where chocolate chip cookies await them. There they take their fill, and settle in front of the television.

Not once does the redhead let go of his smaller friend's hand.

* * *

Boo and yah. Yup. A Tally has returned. And wow, I've written it. Yippee. For **JokesterAms** this time! Enjoy! How've you all been? Hmm? I've missed being here, indeed I have - and I hope y'all who have this on alert or whatever enjoy the update. Something different this time - xD they're CHIBI. Haharr. In other news - I've finally got KH2, and have indeed been playing to my heart's content. Also have the new Killers' and the new Evanescence cds, and want the new Jet cd. Dammit.

Ah, it makes me really happy - since I haven't payed attention to this site in so very long, I went to the stats and just out of curiosity clicked alerts to see which of my stories had the most - CD Store Romance has rocketed up since I last checked. I'm so happy! This fic still wins for the number of faves, though, if I recall... by the way, the next to be updated will be RENEGADE HEARTS because I'm just that good, and an Ouran High School Host Club fic and a Saiyuki fic are on the way too, as is CD Store Romance. :) Long author's note...

And, I wanna just thank all my reviewers so far - I can't believe how patient you've been. If I was you, I'd have been harrassing me with phone calls and law suits for not updating. Because I hate when people don't update. Doesn't that make me a hypocrite? Hah... ah! **Kamekaze Tama**, I just realised - I just read and reviewed some of your fics, did I not?_ :feels like a total fool:_ I only just realised that. And **Raccoon48 - **I miss you. ;.; **HanaTohruShipperMorgan - **I'm gonna email you in just a bit - I've missed our random yet on-target conversations. Heehee. Sona too, since I haven't replied yet.

**Raccoon48, Astaldotholwen, Chigai, miyori, husSsh, rikavatii, aikokanei, Wolfiee, Sonora Faye, itachi fangirl, carameru, Darkness-Heart, JokesterAms, Punkie-Spunk, Soelle, pingpong867, Sarah Pixen1, Katraa, La Salle De Brain, Kherezae, an-obscure-flaw, Skye, derivative, Feral Phoenix, HanaTohruShipperMorgan, Lyrical Muse, Child of the Dark Wood, Astrazoxity, Hiruma01, Incognito Indigo, january blue, AngelicOrqueil, Key Of Destiny- Yow Lin-Crixen, Avacados are evil, realdarkangel, missgoo93, Kloudy Reignfall, bubblegum x princess, artspaz, KrystalGamer, Kamikaze Tama, Ninja-Butterfliie, The Last Keyblade Master, Starr Bryte, Lily Vendrem**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH.  
**I love and appreciate you all, and to those who know they own a tiny bit of my heart - especially you xD. You lovelies know who you are.

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


	13. when a x e l met r o x a s

**Word_count:_** 498  
**Dedi_cation: _**Punkie-Spunk

**when _a_.x._e_.l met r._o_.x._a_.s**

They met. They fell in love. They fought. They made up. And, that prerequisite for all relationships that include sex – they had hot, sweaty, incredibly awesome make-up sex.

**Cliché, right?**

_Think again._

Now, let's look at each little bit in detail.

**They met.**

The thing is, they met in a rather odd way – as co-workers, certainly, but Axel was hell-bent on bashing the shit out of the kid the first time. His chakrams were nearly frying his _own_ hands with all the power he was channeling through them. Y'see? He _really _wanted the kid dead that time. Demyx had to dump water all over him. Caused a steam cloud that you could see for miles around.

**They fell in love.**

Again, typical but so not. Roxas liked to follow his friends around, Axel found out pretty quickly – it was like a hobby. Stalk him, stalk Demyx, stalk Larxene – it was standard practice for the kid. And Axel hated it. Until Roxas followed him to a café one day and actually shouted lunch. That's where the cliché lies – the way to Axel's heart really was through his stomach. At least, the entry point was – from there, it was pure Roxas that attracted him.

**They fought.**

And these fights were the kind that a kitten would look at and _die, _not able to stand the fact that such cruelty could exist in this world. Yessiree. When these two fought, it was like meeting all over again – "Hi, fucker, now _die._" It was where Demyx would run and hide behind one of the many white pillars, occasionally ducking chips of marble as explosion after explosion rent the halls of Castle Oblivion. Larxene, of course, would smirk and actually sit back with popcorn – she kept a packet on her especially for these entertaining episodes, and zap a bag as soon as the battle started – and Marluxia would jump and rant and rave and shriek at them to _stop, already. _And when both tempers had died down, they would. When most of their surroundings were destroyed, and Axel's face would turn a funny shade of blue and Roxas would just collapse, bleeding from various points of his limbs.

**They made up.**

This always happened right away. Probably the most unusual thing about this line – most couples like to hold grudges. Axel and Roxas just bashed the shit out of each other and called it quits. Nice, huh?

**They had hot, sweaty, incredibly awesome make-up sex.**

This would begin with just a grope in the hallway; one that apparently went unnoticed by the rest of the Organisation. Yeah, right. Then suddenly, they would be sprinting for their rooms, and the clothing would come of and the claws would come out and it would be x-rated action (double that, really, if you count both 'x's in their names) with oh-so-much kink. Weren't expecting that, right?

And here's the lesson, boys and girls.

**_Never_ let it be said that Axel and Roxas were cliché or predictable.

* * *

**

Didja know, I have my very own myspace stalker? And that stalker happens to be the selfsame Punkie-Spunk? xD Makes me happy, it does. And were you expecting a lemon? I don't know if I have the guts for that. I know all about it, thanks to random discoveries of lemons while browsing for yaoi (I was completely innocent! I swear) and also thanks to perverted conversations with fellow muchly beloved authoresses, and, of course- Robbie. Everyone needs to talk to him. Need the goss on just how long his latest boytoy can last? Or want to know about the time his boy sucked him off while he was on the phone and he got hung up on?_ :le cringe:_ Yup. Plenty enough. But yuh. Perhaps there will be a lemon in this collection. One, if any. Yegods...

But so. Enjoy? Review! And get... a mini PAVLOVA. If you don't know what that is, shame on you you're missing one of the greatest desserts in creation and look it up now and review again and I shall be away for a little while I sort out my new assignments and NaNoWriMo, right? Haharr. If you're WriMoing, add Tally to your friends! Please! xDDAnd iminonaka for Morgan, and I shall talk later everybody! Whoo! Summer! I also hope a Candace-chan's blizzard is over soon - we're having record hot weather here, actually. But yuh.

Ciaociao!

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


	14. s u p e r stitions

**Word_count:_** 208  
**Dedi_cation:_** Soelle

**-s**._u_.p._e_.**r**--st_i_t_io_**ns.**

They always said thirteen was not a lucky number.

_((Who said that anyway? Did a god announce it to all the world? Maybe some scientists came up with the theory?))_

Apparently Friday the thirteenth was the most unlucky date of them all.

_((But who the hell decides that there's an actual date for bad luck? It's not like there's one for good luck… pessimists must run this world. Don't they?))_

Hmm. Funny.

_((And about that. What's so funny? Eh eh? The fact that we have no say? Or are you, instead of rolling on the ground in laughter, shaking your head at the irony – the oddity – of a number being labeled unlucky?))_

Y'see, Axel always thought thirteen was a damn lucky number.

_((Why? Who would be insane enough to go against popular belief? Who would want to be the black sheep?))_

Friday the thirteenth –it's great too, Axel has decided.

_((Well, that's just great to hear. And why would that be?))_

Indeed, Friday the thirteenth is fantastic in Axel's books. Especially if said date happens to be in, say, August.

_((…All together now. Ready? One, two, three. **What the hell.**))_

There's nothing better to Axel than their day. The one that belongs only to him, and to Roxas.

* * *

Hmm. So. Instead of iminonaka, I tried sorta an alternate story teller. I don't get it myself, but yeah. I don't really know how to describe it. By the way, thankyou all! I've reached fifty faves for this story… :le grin: Now, I was just going to go and begin NaNoWriMo… so this will probably be the last update for a while, unless I should need a writing break. XD Go to my profile page and visit my elljay profile to see how I'm doing (gimme hugs! Hugs make my world spin really really really fast!) or just go right to my NaNo page, which is also on there! Wish me luuuck, please! And I apologise for this not being top-notch, daylight savings has started and it's really half-killed me. I fall asleep the second I get home now, and half the time don't wake until next morning. Ciaociao! 

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


	15. d a y s like these

**Word_count:_**418  
**Dedi_cation:_** pingpong867

-_d _a y s l**ik**e **these.**

_((oh it's days like these that'll make us happy // like a puppy gettin' lucky with a lassie)) --days like these by the cat empire._

It's that time again. Summer. A time of joy, and joyness, where love abounds, and scantily clad people parade on beaches before sun-glassed onlookers and the public barbeques just about need to be replaced what with all the people using them – not just for cooking, but for sun-bathing tables, make-out places, and the gas bottles as stumps for cricket.

**In short – it's a hectic season.**

**(Axel loves every minute of it.)**

There's a certain perverse pleasure in watching Larxene try to wheedle Marluxia into letting her spend half the budget on new bikinis; yellow, of course. Or Demyx pimpin' his DJ style at all the hot gigs, making more money than even Larx can spend with her taste, while Zexion and Lexaeus look cool and not-so-cool as bouncer-come-bodyguards for the water-loving man at his parties – the fangirls have to be kept from the stage on some nights.

Even more amusing is watching a certain Xenmas emerge dripping from the pool and then perspiring all over when at the dinner table he sports a high stiff white collar and denies that he ever indulged in such guilty pleasures. It's like he forgets that he was the one who commissioned cameras in every public room of the places. So Axel and Larxene high-five each other while sniggering at their mightily uncomfortable leader.

Perhaps the best thing is everyone discussing what pet they want for Christmas. Demyx begs, every single time, for an axolotl. Larxene wants one of those lionfish, just to laugh when Demyx's pet gets killed by its poison, she loudly declares every single time.

**Axel ignores most of this, (until Roxas speaks up.)**

The kid really is too cute and, well, fuckable, for his own good.

And Roxas says, I want a puppy. His cheeks are flushed pink and his hands are clasped in his lap as Axel clenches his own fists to keep from ravishing the boy there and then.

Come Christmas Day, and Saix is excited at the appearance of his very own toy plane. No one knows who got it for him. Demyx has an entire aquarium set up in his room, and Zexion is just correcting the chemicals in the water when Axel walks by.

**They just stare.**

And Axel reaches Roxas' door. And Axel knocks. And Roxas opens the door after a few moments. And there's a note lying on the floor behind him. Something in Axel's writing. But there's Axel.

_With a big, red bow around his neck._

**And paws.** **_And ears.

* * *

_**

Well, happy 10, 700 hits! I completely forgot when I hit 10,000, sorry guys, but I've decided I'm going to count until I reach the 50th review, and then the 100th, and then the 150th, and then the 200th. And so on, when I get more, and you can request a story for a new collection specifically for those requests. Okie?

It's Xmas time again. I celebrate it, yuh. If the rest of you don't, and if you think you're good enough friends with me to request a card, just let me know and we'll see if we can arrange it, okie? I've got a few people I need to ask about cards, actually… Morgan and Sona, I'd like to know if you trust me enough to send you guys some? XD And by the way. It is summer here, for those fools who can't remember the whole northern-southern hemisphere thing. And tell me a ribboned Axel is not a yummy Christmas image. Kitsune Axel? Ja ne! This finally uploaded, too! I'm happy! And I'm cleaning up my ff account, by the way - all yaoi/yuri fics are now being moved to user name x-hail.ee, the link is on my profile. Well, this and CD Store Romance aren't, because they're chaptered. I'm only leaving chaptered fics here. Even the oneshots/drabbles that are het and non-game will be moved to another account soon, but I haven't got around to it. Just thought I should let you know. AND NINJA.BUTTERFLY, JANUARYBLUE AND I HAVE A NEW JOINT ACCOUNT - find us at combustible.smut xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.

Ah, one last thing – Saix on a plane, anyone_:cracks up at the icon she's got:_

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


	16. christmas s p i r i t

**Word_count:_** 79_(liekwhut?!)_  
**Dedi_cation:_** Sarah Pixen1

_chr._**i.**_stmas_ **s-p.i.r.i.t**

Snort.

Choke.

Guffaw.

"What?"

Cackle.

"…I said '_whut_', bitch."

Long sniff.

"Roxas…"

"…You'll kill me."

"No I won–"

"– or set fire to my hair and dance as I writhe in agony –"

" – No, I won't. _Tell me._"

Big sigh. "Okay. I'll tell you. 'Do you know… the Muffin Man?'"

"_Roxas, goddammit!_"

"Fine, fine. Sheesh."

Silence.

"This constitutes as 'dot-dot-dot', Roxas…"

"Mmm'kay already! I was laughing because…"

"Because?"

"Because…"

"_Because it already._"

"…you'rejustlikeChristmasAxelnowyouevenhaveredhairandgreeneyesjustlikehollypleasedon'tkillmenowI'vesaidit!"

"…"

"…"

"_Come again?_"

* * *

No iminonaka, but I felt it didn't really need it... Written, because it's Christmas Eve here in my little home, known as Candy Mountain – or it is by the amount of lollies anyways – I just visited the best sweetshop in Australia. No joke. Everyone, Beechworth Sweet Company PWNs all your worlds. Merry Christmas to everyone, and a special huggle for all my loved ones out there – enjoy your holiday, whatever it may be, and stay safe and happy! 

Roxas' last line, by the way, is basically just this:  
"You're just like Christmas, Axel, now! You even have red hair and green eyes, just like holly – please don't kill me now I've said it!"

Isn't he just the cutest? Ciaociao! Love to everyone! Remember – **peace for Christmas is the best present this world could have!**

**Tally. SilverAuthoress. _Rikku_. AngelKairi.**

**-x- **_crack!_pa**i**r**i**ng g**o**dde_ss _**-x-**


	17. not a v i r g i n

**word_count:_** 288  
**dedi_cation:_** Katraa

**((not)) **a **virgin.**

There are some, that say that Roxas is an innocent.

Those pure eyes of his, crystal clear truth shining through those sapphire depths.

_((but they're scrunched up so indelicately, and in ecstasy, and it's for __**him**))_

His small, almost-childlike body seems to be alive with the untainted vitality of youth.

_((except it's not so clean right now, is it, when he's being touched just so, like __**that**))_

He flushes so easily at dirty jokes; can't take it when one of the Organisation members hugs him too closely.

_((he's flushed right now all right – all over, and straining, and sweating too, and it's so __**good**))_

He never undresses before other people. Never.

_((even Axel, but then, that's fine because no one else should see what he's like beneath those clothes – __**no one**))_

He's even hesitant about swimming, very self-conscious and modest.

_((although, Axel likes when those clothes are still hanging off that body when he fucks him __**raw**))_

Roxas doesn't much like speaking out of turn, either, and keeps his language clean.

_((that's good – no one else gets to hear those breathy moans, those high-pitched whines, those passionate profanities, the tone of sheer __**lust**))_

He just keeps quiet, generally, works well and quickly, generally, trains and improves with his weapons every single day –

_((and that's something that Axel just loves – that such a decent, good personality like Roxas' could allow itself to be tainted by Axel of all people, and there's something that he loves, just looking at Roxas, in the throes of passion, and seeing those fine muscles flex beneath that clean skin, contorting that lovely body into positions it rarely experiences, and what he especially loves is simply that –))_

**Roxas will always scream only for **

* * *

IT'S BEEN SO LONG. Tell me what you think! It's... kind of limey. And lame. But anyway. Meant to be drabble number 19, but I figured I had to post -something-. I'd love a few more reviews for the previous drabble, if anyone cares... : P 

**Taaaaally.**


	18. h e a d s or t a i l s

**word**_**count:**_ 396  
**dedi**_**cation: **_La Salle De Brain

**h**eads _or _**t**ails.

Axel's eyes are hooded as he lazily flips a coin in the air. He is lying stomach-down in long, green grass, a warm summer breeze toying with his spikes.

Roxas, watching from beneath drooping lids, wonders dreamily if the wind is about to catch fire, sending dancing sparks and whirling flames everywhere. Axel really does seem like the embodiment of his favourite element.

He blinks wide blue eyes suddenly as that coin, the one that had been shimmering in the air mere seconds ago, lands with a soft _thud_ in the grass before him. Gently, he plucks it from its resting place. It is still warm from Axel's palm and from the sun. Glancing across at his friend, he raises one fine eyebrow just enough to be discernable – any more would be using effort that really need not be wasted in such calming weather.

Axel grins, mischief alight in his brilliant green eyes.

_Let's play a game._

The younger says nothing, just keeps watching. The coin is being slowly twisted between his fingers as he steadily holds the intent gaze of the other.

Wordlessly, that black-clad, porcelain-skinned figure rises from his comfortable position, and an imprint of him, a faint memory of his body, is evident in the blades of grass that have been flattened and yet are even now springing back into place. He walks over to Roxas and, crouching, runs a slim finger over one cheekbone.

Roxas is looking up at him, but can hardly see – he is surrounded by the sun suddenly. He feels that tender caress, though, and holds up the silver coin without saying anything. He doesn't need to. He already knows what the game is, and he knows the outcome doesn't really matter all that much.

_Heads, you're mine.  
Tails, I'm yours._

Axel straightens, and flicks his thumb, sending the small object in his grasp flying. That coin goes up, up, up, turning and spinning in a wild yet controlled fashion, sending small spears of brilliant light with each different angle. After what seems an eternity, a fine-boned hand reaches out and snatches it from the air, covering it immediately and crouching soon after. Once before Roxas again, he shows the boy the face that is displayed to the sky, lifting his hand away.

It's heads. They both smile.

The summer clouds skid away overhead in a smooth blue sky.

* * *

Short and sweet, I think I'm getting back into the swing of things. Has iminonaka too, if not fancily written ones. Hope you enjoy. For quite the loyal reviewer, **La Salle De Brain**.

**Tallyyy.**


	19. f e r n :part one

**dedi**_**cation:**_ Kerezae  
**word**_**count:**_ 473

**fe**r**n.**

Axel's eyebrow twitched. Once, twice, thrice. Before him, Roxas stood, giddy look in place – maybe he'd been drinking? On happy meds? Just plain getting _high_? – winter scarf wrapped around his neck, and arms around a huge wrapped plant base.

And what a plant it was. It reached just above Roxas' tallest peak of hair, an impressive feat in its own, and its pot had been decorated gaudily in bright blue paper with a sizeable orange paper ribbon. Axel didn't have the heart to tell the poor kid that those colours didn't actually compliment each other as such, nor the fact that while apart he enjoyed those two immensely, he didn't think they should ever be seen together.

Sighing, he glanced about quickly – left, right, left again, because even in his apartment building most of the traffic came from the left – and after making sure no one had seen the boy and his unusual armful, yanked him by one slim arm in through his door.

Confused, Roxas cocked his head. "What's wrong?" He practically cooed, stepping closer to his boyfriend.

Axel looked away, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Soon, he was going to start batting his eyelashes or something; he supposed that's what you got when your boyfriend was the brother of your super-hyperactive friend, the one who went out and played his sitar while standing in the bloody _ocean_ every single damn morning. And here he'd thought the youth was normal; a little on the cold and surly side, sure, but basically the typical teenager.

How very wrong he was.

Running lanky fingers through his hair, Axel looked down into those blue eyes. "Um, so." He said lamely. "What's the plant for?"

The boy grinned suddenly, practically sparkling all over. Axel wanted to shield his eyes. Stupid bishounen sparkles. "It's a fern."

"A _fern._" Right. Because it all made sense now.

"Yup! And not just any old fern…" A mischievous glint came into those blue eyes and his voice dropped seductively, moving closer again to his older lover. "It's a _love_ fern."

If Axel had been drinking a beverage, he would have snorted it out his nose at that moment. As it was, he wasn't. Nor was he holding anything, so he didn't get to experience the satisfying sound of something shattering on the ground.

Instead, he simply blinked down at the boy. "…Come again?" He finally managed to croak out, fingers spasming involuntarily.

Outside the window, Sora smirked an evil smirk at Riku beside him. "Roxas has just given us the opportunity for three years' worth of blackmail, you realise." He crowed happily. "Axel'll never live these photos down."

Riku nodded absently, still watching the strange scene playing out before his eyes. He couldn't believe stern and serious Roxas had actually agreed to go along with their plot.

* * *

For those who don't recognise it, the fern is the love fern from How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days. I hardly remember the film myself, but I figured it'd be absolutely hilarious to use. Sorry for being so slack in updating this; it's pretty sad, since I have most of these drabbles planned out already and a goodly number written already. Um… **happy 17500 hits**? It'd be lovely to reach 300 reviews by chapter 20 too… ahaha, I'm bad at hinting. Whatever. If I get 300 reviews, I'll update this once a week for a month after, I swear. And an update (and probable rewriting) of CD Store Romance too. Go on. Make my dream come true. Oh, and no iminonaka… sorry…

**TALLY IS A SLACK LITTLE BETCH SOMETIMES.**


	20. f e r n :part two

**dedication:** an-obscure-flaw  
**wordcount:** 240

**fe**r**n. **(**(2)**)

Axel sighed, lifting one crackly brown leaf of the fern and jumping back as smoke rose from it. There was a reason he and plants weren't meant to be.

Roxas was not going to be happy when he found out about this.

Speaking of which, a soft click came from behind him. He winced as he remembered the spare key he'd given the boy for the apartment. Stupid, stupid Axel.

"Axel?"

Hide the evidence, hide the evidence, before Roxas walks in – damn.

Roxas' big blue eyes rested upon the decidedly unhappy, withered thing in the pot, and welled up dramatically with tears –

But only for a moment. Next moment, he'd narrowed them to tiny little slits, and was stalking forward. Towards Axel, incidentally. Not the fern. Axel.

He was so screwed.

"Our love fern," the boy was saying tightly, moving forward even more. He put his arms out to each side and Axel damn near peed his pants when the kid called forth two keyblades. Shit. Did Sora really have to train him so often? It was getting harder and harder to convince him violence was not the answer. Well, particularly when he was going to be on the receiving end.

The keyblades began to glow, and Roxas moved closer, closer. "You. Let. It. _**Die.**_"

And he readied the blades, and moved swiftly into action.

Axel cast up a prayer for his sorry apartment and his own self, and succumbed.

* * *

HAPPY TWENTIETH DRABBLE, MEMORIES!

In other news: ONE EXAM LEFT TO GO YAAAHH!! I am so close to finishing everything now. It's been difficult, but yeah. Omg, I swear I wrote the best essay in my entire life yesterday, too. And told my English teacher that I thought her extension class was easy. She was just spluttering and spat out 'of course you fucking think it's easy, you're bloody good at it!' I love when she swears XD. So funny.

Oh, yeah – lovely reviews for the last one. Thank you guys so much. I have to thank everyone, because without you this fic probably wouldn't have made it this far. The possible rapid updates offer in the last chappie is still on, btw. Anyone interested in reading a super-long RikuxDemyx? XDD It's nearly done. I swear. It is. A labour of love for The Glass Slipper. Go read her amazing works. Expressions of interest for the fic or words of worship for Glassie are very much loved. Just remember – she's mine.

**TALLY IS FRIGGIN' EXHAUSTED.**


	21. b u b b les

**dedi_cation_: **to everyone I love.  
**word_count_: **337

**b** u** b b _les._**

He couldn't help it. They were just so _pretty_, so beautiful and perfect and round. He just wanted to touch one, to see if it felt as good as it looked...

_Pop_.

Roxas blinked as miniscule fragments of water hit his otherwise dry face, and shook his head. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Cautiously, he reached out for another. Gently, gently, like it's made of glass -

_Pop._

Okay, so maybe the 'handle-as-if-made-of-glass' approach wasn't the best either. Pouting a little, he slid further down into the water, contemplating this dilemma of his.

_Splash._

Roxas didn't really regard most onomatopoeic sounds as correct, most of the time. 'Pop' seemed appropriate, certainly, but others often didn't work. This 'splash', however - it was right on.

Right on his head, as it would seem. Rubbing soap suds out of his eyes, he glowered unconvincingly at the redhead who had apparently taken it upon himself to interrupt Roxas' private time with his bubbles. A pretty layer of the white foam glistened atop his blond hair; the redhead came up some distance away in the spa, shaking his spikes and looking undeniably pleased with himself.

Until he noticed his companion's expression, that is.

"Oh, come on. You're not sulking, are you, Roxas?"

"..."

"I can't believe it. You're actually sulking."

"..."

"Roxas, snap out of it. This isn't your personal bath, you know."

"...Leave me alone."

Axel sighed. Sighed, and slipped closer in to the boy, wrapping a long arm around his small friend's torso. "Come on. It's not that big a deal anyway. You can't hold bubbles, Roxas." A corner of the man's lips quirked upwards in an endearingly lopsided smile. "However," the man continued in a low murmur, lips brushing his friend's ear, "You can hold me _any_ time."

That was around the moment, give or take a fragment of a second, that Roxas' fists met Axel's face in a most unsightful fashion.

* * *

Sorry for such a late update. Like, haha, months? About a year? But hey. Enjoy. Posting this in a bit of spare time at school. In Japan, of course. Loving it here. I don't know who was supposed to be next on the dedication list, so this goes out to everyone who's ever read this story. Thanks!!

**Tally apologises deeply for her crappy lateness, and hopes that this will be to your liking.**


	22. pizzeria of l o v e

**Word**_**count**_**: **442.**  
****Dedi**_**cation**_**:**all you little lovebirds.

**pizzeria of love.**

Pizza was good food. Good food indeed. It tasted good. It looked pretty good, too… as did the pizza chef. Roxas eyed the red spikes crammed under that ridiculously tall chef's hat, and wondered wickedly if the height was less the indication of his skills in cooking than something else.

Certainly, there was a certain charm in making out with the delivery boy. However, sitting with Kairi and Naminé and the pair's respective boyfriends – guess who – as he sucked idly on the straw in his lemon, lime and bitters, he couldn't help but think just how great it was to watch a chef at work. A reliable, working man with a job, a job he could _do_ – Roxas found his mind trail off a little at the emphasis on 'do' – a tall, thin, sexy, green-eyed sort of a man with certain talent in his elegant hands.

Those green eyes glanced over at him and Roxas swallowed unconsciously, licking his lips. The man honestly looked good enough to eat. And if he couldn't eat him, Roxas was sure he would do with a bit of nibbling, maybe some licking all over, and of course some sucking.

Still looking at him, the man's tongue darted out to lick those curved lips. Roxas moaned, eyes fluttering closed and open again. The chef appeared to be kneading dough, and oh, but it was tantalising… What would those hands feel like on him?

Roxas was pretty sure it wasn't generally done, but the chef tossed a remark over his shoulder, a still-bubbling pizza on the tray in front of him, sliced it deftly and scooped it up on one hand before sauntering over to their table with it. He placed the pizza in the center of the table of five, ignoring the surprised looks of the other four and presenting Roxas with a rakish, sexily disarming grin. "Is this what you wanted?" He asked, poking that pink tongue out and cocking one beautifully bony hip out to the side.

Roxas tried not to concentrate on tongue, hip or eyes, but it was awfully… _hard_. He repressed the urge to say that it wasn't exactly what he had wanted, and quite a few other things besides, and glanced at the pizza.

In the shape of a _heart_, of all things.

Ignoring the small squeals of delight from the others around his table – such a _clever, thoughtful _gift for Valentine's Day! – he looked slowly back up at the man. And licked his lips. Slowly.

The redhead cocked an eyebrow, this time, and smirked at him.

Roxas felt pretty confident in guessing the man's shift would not be much longer.

* * *

Just finished Miss Congeniality II, am alone this holiday but lovin' it, and the clock seems to say three minutes to twelve so I'll leave it here. Happy Valentine's, you sexy people. For you who care, and those who don't too. And in remembrance of Black Saturday, February 7th. My birthday, and a day of hell this year for all Australians.

**Tally.**


End file.
